


Replacements

by LadyofShalott



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-14
Updated: 2012-08-14
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofShalott/pseuds/LadyofShalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen thinks he's been replaced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacements

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2009 in response to a comment prompt. This was when some friends and I decided that Robert Downey would have been really damn sexy as Lucifer, and indulged in that bit of fantasy casting, however briefly. 
> 
> Obviously, I don't know these men, and this is a work of fiction. No harm is intended.

Jensen isn’t sure how, precisely, they ended up with Robert Downey Jr. replacing the moron who’d originally been cast to play Lucifer. He tries not to let it bother him that suddenly Jeff and Robert are inseparable, when Jeff is there mainly to shoot flashback scenes and visit old friends. And to spend time with Jensen….or so Jensen thought. 

“Green ain’t a good color on you, kid,” Jim observes one day on set when he notices Jensen staring at JeffandRobert, two-headed monster that they have become. 

“I’m not jealous,” Jensen argues unconvincingly, refusing to meet Jim’s eyes. 

“You tried goin’ over and talkin’ to either one?”

“One doesn’t have much to say to me, and I don’t have much to say to the other one. Why bother?”

“Because Robert’s a hell of a nice guy, and Jeff thinks you’re not interested any more.”

“What the hell?!” Jensen objects. “Why would he think that?”

“Because you’ve been avoiding him for a week and a half.” Jim glares at him and swats him across the back of the head with Bobby’s ever present trucker cap. “And do you know who gets to listen to him bitch about it?”

“You?” Jensen asks meekly.

“Me,” Jim confirms, shoving the grungy cap back in place.

If Jensen’s perfectly honest with himself, he has to admit that Robert’s hot. Doesn’t mean he appreciates the guy moving in on his territory, but he can see where Jeff would be interested…and he and Jeff have never really said they’re exclusive. He trudges over to Jeff’s trailer, because he’s only been on Jim’s bad side once before and doesn’t care to repeat the experience. 

When he opens the door, Jeff’s sprawled on the couch in ratty jeans, flipping through takeout menus. He doesn’t quite know what to say.

“’Bout time you showed up,” Jeff half growls. 

“Jeff…I…” Jensen stops cold at the feel of warm, damp skin against his back. He glances over his shoulder to find Robert, fresh from the shower, wearing only a towel. 

“I’m not your replacement, Jensen,” Robert murmurs against his ear. “I’m…more of an addition.”

“Oh God…” Jensen breathes, trying not to lean back into the man.

“Not even close,” Robert whispers, low and dirty, and Jensen can feel the smirk against his skin.


End file.
